bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Twisted Worlds Suite: Seireitou Kawahiru vs Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki
"Meh..." a sound came from the darkness within the cave. The pitter patter of footsteps on rain puddles could be heard as a man with silver hair walked out into the sunlight. He covered his face with his right arm, trying to block the sunlight from entering his eyes. "Well well, morning... Looks like I trained all night." he grunted, alittle annoyed at missing another night of sleep. "Wake up, 7:32 AM," sang a voice above Seireitou, "Can't believe it's time to do it all over again..." Seireitou looked up, looking at the face of a former friend of his; albeit his senior; Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki. He smirked at Hikaru's comment, "Ah well, I've never been a morning person to begin with." he mused. "YOU'VE GOT SOMETHING TO SAY!!" sang Hikaru a bit louder. It wasn't a shrill noise; he obviously was a decent singer, but the sudden change in his voice startled Seireitou slightly. "If you're livin'! If yur breathin' You've got something to say!" Seireitou's eyes were drawn with comic expression, as his eyes were nothing more than large white circles. He regained composure, "Maybe I'm just alittle stiff. Maybe a workout might help." he hinted. Hikaru looked down at Seireitou and asked, "Have you been there this entire time?" "Eh, give or take a few days. I've been movin' from place to place." he answered, his face now riddled with seriousness. "I'm sorry," said Hikaru. He removed something from his ears, and a small click was heard. He then held up a rectangular object that had a screen on it, and a wheel with buttons. "I was listening to my iPod. That artist Matthew West is pretty good." Seireitou fell over comically, but returned to his feet the very next moment. "Anyways, mind tellin' me why you are here?" he asked. "Well," said Hikaru sheepishly, "Akari hates seeing me listen to my iPod, and I needed a place for some peace and quiet." He looked over to a small burrow near the cave. "And the wolves are hunting, so I need to keep an eye on them." As he said that, a pack of wolves began to chase after a small group of rabbits. Seireitou's head turned over, as then turned back over to face Hikaru, "I see. I also heard some rumors of you becoming a Gotei 13 'dog of the military'; I thought that wasn't your style?" he jokingly mused. Hikaru smiled, "Well, being Vice-Captain of 7th company for a long time, then becoming the 6th company captain." He looked over at the wolves, then to the skies, "I only joined the Gotei 13 so I could protect Akari. But now," He jumped down to the ground below. "My lovely wife is able to defend herself." He looked to the wolves, then at Sei. "The wolf breeding was just for fun. They were used before Hell Butterflies." Seireitou gave off a grin, "Interesting. It's been a while since you were able to kick my ass without effort. I wonder..." he said, as his movement shifted, as he flashed side-by-side with Hikaru, only facing the other direction, "I wonder... how much the gap between us has closed." he chimed. Hikaru smirked, "Do you want to hear something interesting?" Seireitou meered peered over, his neck not making a single movement, "And that would be?" he asked. "When Akari joined the 13 Court Guards, she wasn't able to perform Bankai, yet immediately became a captain," mused Hikaru. "Why do you think that was so?" He pondered this, but he also had memories that involved Akari and knew she was not the aggressive type, "She was recommended by the Captains?" he guessed. Hikaru shook his head. "She killed the Captain of the 7th Division at the time." He smirked, "In front of every captain, and all the guardsmen." His eyes widened, "And this is relevant to the current moment... why?" he asked. Hikaru smirked, "I was able to use Bankai before her. Right when I got my powers." Seireitou's eyes widened in shock this time, "That early...?!" came to mind. Hikaru smirked, "Before the Soul Reaper Academy was founded, there were 2 classes of Nobility. The Royal Family, which exists today, and what you know today as the Gotei 13. Back then, the Lesser Nobility had 13 skilled warriors who could use swords and cast spells like Kido and Hado. They didn't know the full extent of their powers, but they were able to attain a Captain-class level. After that, there were others who exhibited powers of a similar look of the 13 warriors. 1300 to be exact. They became the first guardsmen." Hikaru looked over at Seireitou and said, "You might want to sit down, there's a lot to discuss." Hikaru's Tale Seireitou sat down on a rock formation, and looked back at Hikaru, "Go for it." Hikaru continued, "Like I said, the 13 warriors became the first Captains, and the 1300 became the first guardsmen. Back then, the seated positions were much like the Espada positions. There weren't official ranks, but their power was recognized easily in combat. They also didn't have organized groups like today. That was over 5000 years ago." Hikaru looked down for a moment and said, "Unfortunatly, they only fought amongst themselves, never getting much accomplished. That was, until the Vasto Lordes appeared." Seireitou looked a little surprised. Hikaru went on, "Today the Soul Society has a barrier that prevents nearly all Hollows from getting into the Society, but back then, Menos Grande terrorized the place. More than 7/13ths of the guardsmen were killed. That was over 5000 years ago." Seireitou looked down, "Unagi told me something similar... huh..." which came to mind. He looked back up at Hikaru, "Go on please." "1000 years after that incident, Akari and I appeared on the scene. She was part of a caravan that traveled the current Rukon District. I had just recently entered the Soul Society, and still was knda confused of where I was." Hikaru chuckled and said, "Long story short, turns out the Captain of the 2nd Division at the time was actually a Vasto Lorde gone Arrancar." "Shit..." was all he could really remark. This news startled him, "Is there more?" "Yeah," Hikaru looked down. "It killed more than 90% of the caravan." Seireitou sighed, "Sounds about right, considering it was a Vasto Lorde." he commented. "How about you and Akari?" he asked. "Well, after Akari saw the slaughter of her people, and her father, she went into a rage beyond all compare." Hikaru sighed and said, "Then she got beat up by the Arrancar, and I stepped in." He smirked and said, "I'll tell ya the rest of the story later, but 2 captains saw what we did, and immediately asked us to join them." Seireitou chuckled, "Gotcha." he said, as he stood up, facing Hikaru. "So, we fight now?" asked Hikaru. "You know it." she stated, as he got down into a stance. "I look forward to this, Hikaru." he smirked. Hikaru smirked, "Good luck junior." Faceoff! Seireitou pointed his finger at Hikaru, "Hadou 33, Sokatsui!" he called out, sending off three large bursts of reiatsu at Hikaru. Hikaru blankly stared, "Seriously?" He swatted the blasts away effortlessly. However, these were meerly distractions. Seireitou, blade in hand, appeared behind Hikaru, swinging for his neck. Hikaru sighed as a wall of blood appeared behind him, stopping the attack. Seireitou smirked, as he jumped onto the blood shield and targeted Hikaru's neck from the side, coming close to it. "Your tricks don't fool me!" "This is no trick," Hikaru's blood then flowed to the side, prepared to stop the attack. Seireitou jumped back, "Sokatsui!" he yelled, shooting several more blasts at Hikaru. He flashed away, and met Hikaru at the other side aiming to cut Hikaru's arm off. Hikaru let the sword cut his arm, and let the blasts hit him. Not a single cry of pain was heard from him. When the smoke cleared, nothing was left. Seireitou stared flabbergasted. "What the..." he thought, as he looked around. "Where are you Kurosaki...." he muttered. Seireitou was then hit by a small sticky object. It was an apple core. "Here," said Hikaru. He was sitting on a large tree branch, swinging his leg, while seeing the carnage Seireitou had wrought. "Such a waste of energy," mused Hikaru.